This invention relates to a golf cart towing device and, more particularly, a connection assembly which is longitudinally and angularly adjustable, relative to a handle of a golf cart, so as to effectively couple a golf cart to a user.
Many players use a two-wheeled golf cart to avoid the fatigue associated with carrying a golf bag. In response thereto, various linkage devices have been proposed for enabling the golfer to tow a cart about the course.
However, past devices have not provided an effective structure for achieving such a coupling function. Past devices were not able to vary the location and/or angle of attachment of a connector along the cart handle so as to address the particular stature/physique of the golfer. Absent such relative adjustments the golf cart may either be too close or too far from the golfer and the angle of connection may not comfortably shift the load to the golfer. Also, prior devices interfered with the natural ambulatory movement of the golfer and/or did not effectively allow the golfer to use the larger torso, hip and leg muscles to tow the golf cart. In some cases the hand pulling of the golf cart causes fatigue, cramping and tension in the fingers, wrist, forearm and elbow which may affect the golfer""s swing.
In response thereto we have invented a device which releasably connects a cart to a golfer so that the golfer can efficiently use the stronger torso, hip and leg muscles to pull the cart. Our device includes a coupling structure releasably connected at one end along a selected position along the golf cart handle/tongue and at the other end to a wide, flexible belt which encircles the waist of the golfer.
Our connector assembly includes a bracket assembly which can be selectably clamped along the handle/tongue of the golf cart and an elongated connector rod which can be selectably extended from the bracket at a user selectable angle. The rod has a free end with a latch thereon which releasably engages an eyelet extending from a rear of the belt. The selectable position of the bracket along the tongue enables the golfer to adjust the distance that the connector rod extends beyond the golf cart and thus the distance between the user and the towed cart. The connector rod is pivotal which enables the golfer to adjust the angle of extension of the connector rod from the bracket and between the golf cart handle and golfer. The features allow the connection to, be adjusted according to the stature/physique of the golfer. The end of the pivotal connector rod is releasably latched to the belt eyelet and is easily released therefrom. As such the pulling forces are transferred to the larger muscles which reduces the associated cramps, aches and other pains associated with hand pulling a golf cart, the elimination of which precludes interference with a golfer""s grip and subsequent swing.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide an enhanced golf cart towing device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which includes a bracket assembly which is selectably attached along a tongue of a golf cart.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bracket assembly, as aforesaid, which includes a pivotal connector rod having a free end for latching to an eyelet extending from a belt worn by the golfer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bracket, as aforesaid, wherein the rod is pivotal to a selectable angular position relative to the bracket and maintained thereat.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a releasable latch assembly at the free end of the rod to preclude separation of the connector rod from the golfer""s belt during ambulatory movement.
Another particular object of the invention is to provide a bracket assembly, as aforesaid, which is adjustable according to the handle diameters to which the bracket is attached.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of our invention.